Not A Clone!
by DawnieWrites
Summary: Sasuke and the rest of Team 7 are on they're way home from a routine escort mission when they're ambushed by a group of missing-nin. Sasuke gets attacked with a strange jutsu and disappears only to end up...in the future! Features TwinEnigma's Original Characters!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were surrounded and they knew it; the missing-nin had taken the chance when Kakashi-sensei had been led away from them fighting the leader of their gang.

"Either one of you got a plan yet?" Sakura whispered, spinning a kunai in each hand as she took a step backwards, her back to theirs. Naruto shook his head, growling a 'no' as he raised his hands to prepare the sign to conjure up his shadow clones, Sasuke just stood there, his sharingan scanning the area.

"These guys are way stronger than us," he stated finally, "I think one of them has a Kekkei Genkai too."

"What makes you say that?" Sakura asked.

"I can't read his movements. He keeps disappearing from view and I can't tell where he's going or if he's using a Jutsu. If he is I don't know what it is."

"We need a plan! And fast!" Sakura hissed, biting her lips in an effort to concentrate.

"How many of 'em are there?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Including the one that keeps disappearing, there are twelve." Sasuke informed him, reaching into his pouch and grabbing a weapon scroll.

"Perfect. Kage bunshin no Jutsu," and then there were twenty-four clones surrounding the three Genin ninja. "Sasuke and I can each take four and Sakura can take three with the help of two clones per opponent. Save the one that keeps disappearing for last when we can handle him together." Naruto stated.

"It'll do for now." Sakura agreed with a smirk, dropping into a more serious fighting stance, her kunai at the ready. "Are you two ready?" Her teammates nodded, each of them dropping into a fighting stance, Naruto reaching back and grabbing a few shuriken from his pouch as Sasuke used the scroll to summon two giant shuriken, ninja wire attached.

Sakura moved straight ahead, blocking the first opponent's fist aimed at her face with both of her kunai as one of Naruto's clones slid underneath to get behind him, landing a solid kick to the man's kidney just as Sakura turned, using the momentum of her spin to move to the side and plunge one kunai into her opponent's ribcage, exploding tag attached. She jumped into a front flip, landing on her feet in front of the second opponent being distracted by two of her five remaining Naruto clones just as it detonated. She drew three shuriken from her pouch and spun on her heel, throwing them at the ninja that had been attempting to attack her from behind; one of them hit his chest, another hitting his stomach while the other went sailing into a tree.

The man kept moving and Sakura ran forward to meet him, a length of wire stretched between her hands as she flipped over him, wrapping it around the man's neck as she did so. She landed on her feet facing his back, pulling it tighter and tighter until his trachea finally broke, killing him instantly. She threw her final kunai at the man being distracted by the two clones and hit him right between the eyes. And then suddenly there was pressure on her neck and she was lifted into the air, kicking as a shout of surprise left her throat.

* * *

Naruto took down his first opponent with ease, four of his shuriken hitting the man square in the face. He turned to find his clones kicking the second man into the air and he jumped, landing a kick to the man's stomach and sending him sailing to the ground before landing a kunai in his neck just as a small explosion came from the area where Sakura was fighting. He grinned, baring his teeth as two of his clones helped him to form a Rasengan in his right hand. He ran with it, hitting his third opponent square in the back and sending him flying into one of his clones, waiting with a kunai.

He did a quick headcount as he turned to face his final opponent, Sakura had two clones left, Sasuke had three and he had one. He threw a kunai, taking the opportunity when his opponent blocked the attack to hit him with a punch to the face, knocking him back into his last remaining clone, who hit him with a kick to the side as Naruto threw his last shuriken, hitting the man in the neck and chin just as he heard Sakura's shout.

* * *

Sasuke threw both of the giant shuriken at once, using the wire connected to them to tie two of his opponents together to a nearby tree before cutting the string with his teeth and tying it off quickly as he formed the familiar seals for his family's prize Jutsu.

"KATON! GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" the two were gone in an instant, screaming as the flames consumed them and an explosion sounded from Sakura's general direction. Sasuke leaned back to avoid two shuriken aimed for his head and turned, throwing two kunai in quick succession, they missed, the attacker substituting his real body for that of a log. Sasuke jumped forward onto his hands, spinning on his palms and landing two kicks to the man's chin as he appeared behind him, he threw two shuriken into the man's back just before he hit the ground, spitting up blood. Sasuke looked around.

'_Something's wrong…One of them is missing!'_ He heard a shout and spun around, running in the opposite direction just in time to see Sakura being lifted off her feet in a chokehold.

* * *

Sakura dug her nails into the man's skin in a weak attempt to get him to release her; her vision was starting to blur and she could just make out the shapes of Naruto and Sasuke standing in front of her. She reached back and grabbed a shuriken from her holster, jabbing it into the man's arm and forcing him to release her. Sakura flipped backwards over the man's head, quickly plastering a paper bomb on the back of the man's neck before landing on her feet, swaying slightly as her vision returned.

"Sasuke, Naruto get back!" she shouted, spinning around. The two backed up quickly just as Sakura set off the bomb, spraying dirt and blood everywhere. She shuddered. "That. Was gross. Remind me to NEVER do that again." She stated, running back over to her teammates. "Where's that guy with the strange jutsu?"

"He disappeared a minute ago," Sasuke informed them, taking a few steps forward and surveying the area. Then Sakura screamed.

"SASUKE! Look out!" the strange jutsu-user had appeared right next to him, he wouldn't have time to dodge. Sakura and Naruto watched as the man rammed him and Sasuke braced himself for the impact of hitting the hard ground…and then the two were gone, disappearing into thin air.

* * *

**A/N: This is a FanFic I'm writing for TwinEnigma featuring her OC Minoru who is the bratling of a SasuKarin bratling and a NaruSaku bratling.  
It is based off of a time/space paradox image-type-thing she drew in this sketch dump - http:/twinenigma .deviantart .com/art/From-the-Sketchbook-2-105356024  
Uzumaki Minoru (c) TwinEnigma  
Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke landed on top of something, hard. He jumped up and looked around, his sharingan active as he searched for the ninja that had tackled him. Then he realized he was no longer in Wave Country; he was back in Konoha.

"What the...?" He heard a voice say from behind him. He whirled around, kunai in hand, and froze when he found he was looking at a near mirror-image of himself.

* * *

Minoru was about to try running up the tree for the tenth time that day when something fell on him, making a light imprint of his body in the dirt. The thing moved, jumping up and Minoru flipped over so he was sitting on his butt. The 'thing' seemed to be a ninja around his age with blue-black hair and a duck-butt haircut.

"What the…?" the boy whirled around, a kunai clutched firmly in his hand. But what Minoru noticed were the eyes, burning Sharingan red. Minoru shouted in surprise and scrambled backwards away from the strange boy.

"Minoru, what's going on? I thought you were practicing your chakra control?" Shuu asked airily, dropping to the ground from where she had sitting in one of the tree branches.

* * *

Hasuka was getting ready to spar another round with Yoshikazu when she sensed an unfamiliar chakra near her brother's team.

"Guys, when are the Chunin exams?"

"Not for another two months at least, why?" Genken replied. Hasuka didn't answer; she just took off in the direction of her brother's chakra signal.

* * *

"I'm telling you Shuu!" the boy, Minoru, shouted. He stood up and walked over to Sasuke. The boy grabbed his face. "This isn't a shadow clone!" Sasuke reacted immediately, grabbing one of the boy's arms and forcing it behind his back, a kunai at his throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Who are you anyway?" Sasuke didn't wait for an answer; he shoved the kid away from him and jumped backwards, barely missing being chopped in half by a giant battleaxe.

"Awe," a girl whined, a smile on her face, "Mr. Pointy almost never misses! You're pretty good kid." Sasuke's eyes went wide as the dust cleared, revealing a young teen with pink hair held back in a ponytail and magenta clothes.

"S-Sakura?" The girl looked up at him and he noticed that her eyes were blue, not green.

"Sakura? My name is Hasuka. Now would you mind telling me why you're picking on my little brother?"

* * *

Hasuka arrived at the clearing to find a boy about her brother's age holding a kunai to Minoru's throat; she didn't think she just acted, her protective older-sister instinct kicking in as she lifted her battle axe and jumped, swinging it down just as the kid jumped out of the way. She could have sworn she heard him whisper a name when he turned to face her.

"Now, would you mind telling me why you're picking on my little brother?" That's when she noticed his eyes and forehead. "You're hitae-ate says your from Konoha but I've never seen you before and you're obviously a Genin. What are your intentions with my family? And your eyes…why the hell do you have Sharingan?" The boy scoffed at her.

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you anything?"

"You asked for it duck-butt!" She ran forward, aiming a punch straight for his face, he veered left before flipping backwards, causing her punch to hit the ground, the earth cracking from the force of it and leaving a large crater behind.

Sasuke watched the girl called Hasuka turn to the boy who was apparently her little brother and quickly went through the hand signs for one of his favorite fire-style jutsu.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" he sent a few dozen fireballs flying at the two just as the girl turned around.

Hasuka turned around and jumped out of the way, grabbing Minoru's collar and pulling him up into the nearest tree.

"Are you trying to kill us kid?"

"It crossed my mind," he stated.

"You're really starting to piss me off kid. I don't know who you are, but there are only seven people in Konoha with the Sharingan, and you're not one of them!" she growled, her eyes flashing red, the familiar black tomoe swirling in the middle as the boy tried to hide his obvious surprise.

"Not fair Hasuka! You can't not count me just because mine hasn't activated yet!" Minoru shouted.

"Hush Minoru, big sister is fighting!" and then she was on the ground, headed straight for the boy with the duck-butt hair and about to-

"Hasuka!" She froze in place, her Sharingan disappearing as she turned to face the man who had called her name.

"Papa?" She blanched.

"Hasuka, what's going on?" And then the strange boy noticed her father and his entire face contorted in rage.

"ITACHI!" he screamed, slamming through a set of hand seals. Hasuka felt her eyes go wide when a ball of lighting appeared in his outstretched hand. "Prepare to die!" And then he took off running towards her father; Hasuka followed, but she knew she wasn't fast enough to stop the boy from reaching him.

"Papa!"

"Hasuka, stay back!"

* * *

Rinji was shocked when he heard his uncle's name, but he was even more surprised when he saw who had said it; and then when the boy began attacking him, Rinji knew he was imagining none of it, so when he realized that his daughter was trying to fight this child, he did the only thing he could. He dodged the boy's uncoordinated attack and used his medical ninjutsu to knock him unconscious.

"Hasuka, Minoru, go and get your grandfather," he ordered as Minoru dropped down from a tree next to his sister.

"W-which one?" Hasuka asked.

"Both of them."


	3. Chapter 3

Minoru burst into the Hokage tower, running through the halls until someone grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"Let go of me! I gotta find my gramps!" He complained.

"I'm right here Minoru." Minoru looked up to find that it was indeed his grandfather gripping his collar. "What's going on?"

"Dad wants you. Something funky is going on. I was working on my chakra tree climbing, 'cause I've been having trouble with it a lot lately, when this kid who looks _exactly like me_ fell from the sky! And now everybody thinks that he's my clone, when I know he isn't because his eyes aren't mine and his clothes aren't mine and he tried to _kill_ me, _and_ he attacked dad and called him a weasel!" Minoru informed him in one breath.

"A weasel?" his grandfather asked; Minoru nodded. "What exactly did he say Minoru? And speak slowly. Your grandpa is getting old." _'Damn Kyuubi…'_

"He used what looked like a lightning jutsu and then he ran at dad and called him 'itachi.' Weasel; why would he call dad a weasel?"

"Where is Rinji?"

"By my team's training area he sent me and Hasuka-nee-chan to find you and Grandfather."

Naruto sighed and let his grandson pull him down the hospital hallway; he had a feeling that it was going to be a very long day…

* * *

Hasuka ran the entire way to her grandparent's house, dodging all of the various trip wires and exploding tags hidden in the front lawn and landing neatly on their front porch. The door opened and Hasuka wasn't at all surprised to find her grandfather standing in front of her.

"Your grandmother felt you coming Hasuka."

"I thought she might; Papa told me to come and get you," she informed him.

"Rinji? Did he tell you why?"

"No. A strange boy showed up and attacked Minoru; then he started fighting me before papa showed up and told me not to attack him. He sent Minoru and I to fetch you and Naruto-oji-sama."

"What's so important about this boy?" her grandfather growled.

"I don't know, but…"

"But what Hasuka?" her grandmother asked, coming into view behind her grandfather.

"He has sharingan."

"Are you sure?" her grandmother asked sharply.

"Hai obaa-chan, I saw it myself. I felt it," she commented, tapping her head, "I felt the change in his chakra when he activated it, and chakra doesn't lie."

"Chakra doesn't lie," her grandmother agreed. "Sasuke…"

"I know Karin; let's go. Hasuka, where is this strange boy?"

"This way."

* * *

When Minoru arrived at the clearing with Naruto, Rinji had restrained the strange boy with ninja wire and had propped him sitting up against a tree; and as soon as Naruto caught sight of the strange boy, his mouth fell open and he stood there lost for words.

"I'm assuming you understand why I requested your presence?"

"But-but…physics! And this isn't possible! I mean, such a paradox of time is impossible!" Naruto turned to his only grandson. "Minoru, did Sasuke put you up to another prank? Remember the one you pulled when you were little?"

"It's not a prank Grampa! And for the last time that is _not_ my shadow clone!"

"What's not a shadow clone?" Sasuke asked, walking up behind Naruto, Karin and Hasuka following behind him.

"That!" Minoru whined, pointing at the strange boy tied to the tree. Sasuke took one look at the boy and turned to Naruto.

"If this is some kind of a joke or illusion, I suggest you undo it now," he bit out.

"This is not my doing," Naruto insisted.

"Well then what is that?" Sasuke asked.

"That," Karin interrupted, "is you." There was an awkward silence as everyone processed the information.

"What?"


	4. Chapter 4

All of the ninja present were staring at Karin, shocked.

"To be more specific, it's a pre- or mid-chunin-exam Uchiha Sasuke," she elaborated. "There's no seal on the neck, and the chakra feels…normal I suppose is the only way I can put it."

"That…little brat is Jii-chan?" Hasuka asked, shocked. "But he's so annoying and full of himself!" Naruto burst out laughing and Sasuke glared at him. Minoru walked over and squatted down in front of the still-unconscious boy who was supposedly his grandfather and poked his face.

"He's kind of mean," Minoru stated, standing up again.

"That's not the point," Older Sasuke practically growled. "How did I – me – _he _– get here?" They all turned to look at Minoru, who immediately hid behind his father.

"I didn't do anything!" he whined, "I was practicing my tree-walking 'cause my chakra control sucks and next thing I know there's some strange kid sitting on top of me and I'm on the ground! It's like he just fell out of nowhere!"

"No-one is blaming you Minoru," Rinji assured his son. "We just wish to know what happened."

"I don't know!"

"I suppose there's only one thing to do then," Naruto sighed. "We'll have to wait until he wakes up to get some answers, but when he does, we have to be sure not to tell him anything that may change the past."

"We can't risk any changes to the present," Karin agreed. "So how do you suppose we do that?"

"If he's chunin-exams, he won't have met you yet Karin," Naruto pointed out. "And I suppose we could have Tsubaki help, seeing as how she looks nothing like any of us. Given what Minoru told me, I'd keep Hasuka, Minoru, Sasuke, myself and Rinji away from him, if at all possible." Sasuke glanced at his son; he looked troubled by something.

"Where do you suggest we hold this interrogation?" Sasuke asked.

"We need to tell Kimagazaki what's going on, so I would suggest one of the unused rooms in the Hokage tower."

"There are unused rooms in Hokage tower?" Minoru asked.

"There's always at least one." Naruto informed him. "Hasuka, Minoru, why don't you two get back to your teams. Your father, grandparents, and I will be fine." Rinji nodded as his youngest children ran off and cut the ninja wire tying young Sasuke to the tree, retying them around the boy's arms before following his parents and father-in-law in the direction of the tower.

* * *

Sasuke and Rinji were sitting outside of the room where younger Sasuke was being kept, waiting for Tsubaki to arrive.

"What is it?" he asked his son.

"You – he – called me 'Itachi'," Rinji informed him, "Before he tried to attack me with a Chidori." Rinji turned to look at his father. "Did you hate your brother that much?" Sasuke sighed.

"When I was that age, I truly thought I did," Sasuke admitted. "It was not until after Itachi was dead that I learned the truth and began to understand and forgive him." Rinji nodded his understanding and the two sat there in silence until Karin walked down the hall, Tsubaki next to her, still in full ANBU gear, her mask pushed up on top of her head.

"Grandmother has explained the situation to me," she stated.

"He's awake," Karin announced, right before they heard a shout from inside of the room.

"Karin," she turned to look at her husband. "Be careful. You didn't know me then, but I wasn't one to listen to reason."

"Were you ever?" she teased before opening the door and leading Tsubaki inside.

* * *

Tsubaki pulled down her mask to cover her face before taking a seat across from the young man who was supposedly a younger version of her Grandfather and was surprised at exactly how much he looked like her younger brother.

"State your name." she ordered simply; he glared at her.

"We know who you are," her grandmother stated from behind her. "We just need you to say it for the record."

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Konohagakure," Tsubaki informed him. "State your name."

"Uchiha Sasuke," he bit out. "This can't be Konoha. Everything looks different."

"And it would be. It is not the Konoha from your time or place," grandmother stated.

"What?"

"How did you come to be here?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know! We were fighting a group of rogue-ninja and next thing I know I'm here in this place!" And then his features changed, as if he had come to a sudden realization. "This is a Genjutsu isn't it? You're working with the rogue-ninja!"

"That is false," Tsubaki denied. "You know how to dispel genjutsu, and if you are truly who you claim to be, genjutsu would not be effective against your Sharingan." The boy, Sasuke, glared at her, his eyes flashing red, three tomoe spinning around the pupils, before disappearing.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am is none of your concern. What I wish to know is how you got here."

"I already told you I don't know!"

"But you suspect," her grandmother interjected. The young Sasuke remained silent a moment.

"What are my suspicions to you old woman?"

"We wish to help you go back to wherever it is you came from," Tsubaki explained, "to do that, we must be able to understand how it is that you got here."

"If I don't understand, how do you expect to be able to?" he scoffed.

"I am ANBU. I have near unlimited resources. You, however, are a mere genin. An ankle-biter in the world of ninja," Tsubaki scolded; he was starting to get on her nerves the way he was bringing the conversation around in circles.

"Kitsune…" she heard her grandmother caution quietly, using her ANBU code; but it was too late. The young Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and the next thing she knew, her grandmother was caught in a genjutsu and the boy was free from the ninja wire that had been holding him and was rapidly going through the seals for a Katon jutsu. Tsubaki followed his seals with her own Sharingan and using a Shunshin to appear behind him, grabbing his hands before he could complete the final seal.

"Are you really so stupid as to attempt a jutsu of such a destructive level in such close quarters?" The boy stiffened as his head whipped around to face her, his eyes locking onto her own Sharingan red eyes.

'_Sharingan? But…how?'_

* * *

**A/N: I'm ba~aack!**

**Seems short, I know.**  
**Been a while, I know; I blame my craptastic DELL for somehow corrupting my external hard drive and forcing me to send it out to genius tech people to get ALL of my documents, photos, music, etc. recovered. Yea. Sucks.**  
**BUT HERE YOU GO!**  
**Yesh, I'm evil. Cliff-hanger.**

**Hopefully I got Tsubaki's character right; she isn't written much so I don't know what she's really like besides being scary Itachi-genius. But I figured she's being all detached-scary-ANBU-person. So yeah.**

**Uzumaki Minoru (c) ~TwinEnigma**  
**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**


	5. Chapter 5

Karin was sitting on a bench outside of the Hokage tower with Sasuke fussing over her.

"Sasuke, for the last time, I'm fine!" she snapped, grabbing his hand and forcing him to take a seat next to her.

"You're not fine! I can't believe I used sharingan on you."

"It wasn't you Sasuke, so don't talk as if it was." Her eyes meet his and he knows she knows that they are both thinking of a time, years ago, when it _was_ him, _really_ him, and not just some half-baked version of his past-self.

* * *

Naruto found Tsubaki standing at the end of the hallway outside of the room where the young version of his former teammate was being kept subdued, unconscious for the moment once again.

"Is everything alright Tsubaki?" His eldest grandchild turned to look at him, her face impassive save for the slight drawing together of her eyebrows as she took a moment to think.

"That…amateur," she began softly, picking her words carefully, "is my grandfather?" Naruto smiled gently, a chuckle escaping his mouth.

"Unfortunately yes, he was." Tsubaki nodded, turning back to face the door.

"He is brash, over-confident and altogether inexperienced, yet he does not hesitate to challenge an opponent so obviously ahead of him in knowledge and skill."

"That sounds about accurate," a voice agreed sourly, and Tsubaki and Naruto turned to find Karin and their Sasuke walking up behind them.

"At least you can admit it now," Karin chided gently. "Where are the others?"

"Rinji was needed at the hospital and Hasuka said something about meeting with the rest of her team," Naruto informed them, "I'm not quite sure where Minoru got off to, but I'm sure he can't get into too much trouble on his own." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, Karin gave him a skeptic look and even Tsubaki looked a little shocked at her grandfather's words. "What?"

"This is Minoru we're talking about Naruto," Karin reminded him.

"He's almost as bad as you were at that age," Sasuke interjected.

"Not true, I was much worse!" Naruto protested. Sasuke sighed as Karin rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt that grandfather," Tsubaki stated calmly. "After all, you never sneaked into Hokage tower and blatantly disobeyed orders." All of the adults blinked at her words.

"Actually, yea I did," Naruto admitted a little sheepishly. Karin turned to look at Tsubaki, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't remember Minoru doing that; when did that happen?"

"Just now," Tsubaki informed them, pointing down at the other end of the hallway.

"What?"

"You mean Minoru's in there with a younger version of his grandfather who happens to look almost exactly like him?" Naruto asked, the pitch of his voice raising an octave, something it hadn't done since he was many _many_ years younger.

"Grandfather's younger counterpart doesn't seem to be causing trouble, or I'm sure we would have heard something by now." Karin closed her eyes a moment.

"How did you know he was there Tsubaki?" the older woman asked before opening her eyes.

"My little brother is not as sneaky as he would like to believe himself to be," she stated mysteriously. Karin raised an eyebrow at her. "I heard him trip and fall when he climbed through the window." The younger red-head elaborated. Sasuke was tempted to smack his own forehead; Naruto did.

"We're getting old," the former Hokage moaned.

"What are you talking about? You are old dead-last," Sasuke sniped.

"I may be old, but I'm still better looking than you," Naruto returned, "and I'm not dead-last anymore teme." Karin rolled her eyes at their antics and followed them down the hallway, Tsubaki walking next to her.

* * *

Minoru caught his tongue between his teeth as he tried to sneak through the window as quietly as possible, only for his foot to catch on the window sill and make him lose his balance. He landed on the floor with a grunt as the window snapped shut behind him.

"Did you fail your stealth training?" an angry voice commented from behind him, "some ninja you are."

"You're one to talk," Minoru snapped back, standing up and turning around to face the look-alike everyone insisted used to be his grandfather; he just couldn't see it. His grandpa's were awesome! "You got beat up by a girl, _twice_!" The boy scoffed, refusing to look at him from where he was bound to a chair with ninja wire. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," the boy replied.

"No you're not."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"No, I won't. Stop lying to everyone and tell me who you are! Because you can't be Uchiha Sasuke."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because you're mean!"

"And you're juvenile."

"You hurt my grandma and tried to hurt my dad and my sisters!" The boy rolled his eyes. "My grandpa would never be that mean!" Minoru shouted as the door opened.

"What does your grandfather have to do with me?"

"Because my grandpa is Uchiha Sasuke, which means you can't be him!" behind him he heard his grandmother groan and his sister sigh.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, an update? From me? The world MUST be ending...**

**Anyway, it's short, but I was re-reading the other chapters and a few (old) conversations between myself and TwinEnigma (Minoru's owner), and this popped into my head. And I felt that was as good a place as any to end the chapter...considering I haven't updated in forever.**

**Besides the point but, this took me so long because when my hard drive was recovered I was missing a lot of documents still, including Chapter 4 of Not A Clone. But here is Chapter 5, so ENJOY IT!**

**Uzumaki Minoru (c) ~TwinEnigma**  
**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Preview Picture (c) ~ **


End file.
